1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a solar cell, a method for manufacturing a dopant layer, and a method for manufacturing a solar cell. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a solar cell including a dopant layer, and a method for manufacturing the dopant layer and a method for manufacturing a solar cell including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as oil or coal are expected to be exhausted, an interest in alternative energy for replacing oil or coal is increasing. In particular, a solar cell that directly converts or transforms solar energy into electricity using a semiconductor element is gaining attention.
In a solar cell, a p-n junction is formed by forming a dopant layer in order to induce photoelectric conversion, and an electrode electrically connected to the dopant layer is formed. When a doping amount increases so that the doping layer can have a sufficient thickness, surface recombination of electrons and holes at the dopant layer may increase. Thus, it is difficult to increase a thickness of the dopant layer and reduce the surface recombination at the same time.